In military situations, electrical energy becomes indispensable to support the front line and enable defense personnel to live, work, train and deploy at home and overseas or remote locations. Many electrical devices used on the field may require a source of power and thus, batteries are carried, and mobile power generators are transported and installed in remote locations. Power generators may include: mobile diesel generators, solar photovoltaic arrays, wind turbines or any source that serves as an electrical power source. Usually when a military expedition arrives in a new location, installation of a power distribution system is necessary, which usually involves complex, tedious and time consuming wired connections. Military camps or settlements may also be required to move from one location to another frequently, which may incur in continuously installing and uninstalling the power distribution system. Installing and uninstalling the power distribution system may be a tedious process.
When engaged in combat, soldiers may carry equipment such as radios, night vision goggles, rifle scopes and/or other military equipment that may require an electrical power source. Soldiers carry batteries as a power source for these devices; however, carrying batteries adds additional weight to the equipment each soldier carries and switching old used batteries for new ones under the stress of battle may be troubling and impractical in some situations.
Thus, a need exists for an electrical power source that addresses the aforementioned issues.